danschneideruniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dana Cruz
Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. Dana is the only child of Mr and Mrs Cruz. She is the roommate and friends of Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow, her other good friends are Michael Barrett and Chase Matthews. Dana enjoys playing basketball and, along with her best friend Zoey, she is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team, she also enjoys riding skateboards. Dana owns a blue Jet X and usually sleeps on the bottom bunk in her dorm room. Altough Dana doesn't get along with her friends most of the time, she is quite a good friend and sticks beside them when they are in trouble. Dana is a main character in the first season, but starting in the second season she was written off after Kristin Herrera left for undisclosed reasons. Character History Dana is one of Zoey's season one roommates. Dana is good at sports, particularly basketball. In some episodes it was seen that she also liked to skateboard. She also loves to sleep, hates to wake up, and considers mankind's greatest invention to be the snooze button on her alarm clock. She frequently argues with roommate Nicole Bristow, whom Dana blames for giving her frequent nightmares about "death by blow dryer." Dana's bad attitude is comparable to that of Logan Reese, whom she cannot stand, although both have quite a bit in common and went to a school dance together. Dana has a strong willed personality and will often try to do things on her own, which is shown in "Jet X," but finds she succeeds more in a group. She tends to be sometimes tomboyish, aggressive, and negative. In Season 2, Dana was accepted by a European Student Exchange Program, she is currently studying in Paris. Dana has two arguments throughout the series with Zoey Brooks. In The PCA Survival Guide, her name is Dana Ramsey. She is a snob but she can be sweet at times. Dana is devious and really knows how to mess with Logan. Relationships Zoey Brooks Dana met Zoey on her first day at PCA and although they got off on the wrong foot, they quickly became best friends after that and spent most of their time together at PCA. Zoey often had to break up fights between Dana and her other roommate Nicole Bristow during their first year. Dana and Zoey only have two arguements during the series. Dana and Zoey are both on the Basketball Team and Disc Golf Team together. After Dana left PCA, she and Zoey still kept in touch and remained close friends. Nicole Bristow Dana met Nicole on her first day at PCA and they didn't get along very well because of Dana's attitude. Nicole and Dana constantly fought and Zoey had to break them up. Towards the end of the first season, Nicole and Dana had made peace and were friends but would still have arguments. Dana and Nicole are both on the Disc Golf Team together. The two remained friends after Dana left PCA. Chase Matthews Dana met Chase through Zoey and they became friends. They would often speak to each other and hang out together. Dana and Chase got along most of the time and are both on the Disc Golf Team together. They both remained friends after Dana left after her first year. Logan Reese Dana and Logan fought alot during Dana's first year and would usually insult each other whenever they see each other. They are both on the Disc Golf Team and Basketball Team together. They only got along on several occasions. The two made peace after the first season and became friends. They remained friends after Dana left PCA. At first, Dan Shneider had wanted Logan and Dana to become boyfriend and girlfriend but later decieded that Quinn should replace her. Appearences Dana only appears in Season 1 of the show but made a total of 13 appearences and was present for all episodes. Dana did not appear in any one of the Zoey 101 TV Movies. Personality traits Dana is a bit of a tom-boy but yet quite girly, she is into sports and is one of the first girls on the PCA Basketball Team and is on the Disc Golf Team. Dana also enjoys skateboarding and riding around on her blue Jet X. Dana is a Straight A student as she does very well in her lessons. Portrayal Dana is portrayed by an American actress Kristin Herrera. Kristin was born in Los Angeles, California and has two older brothers, Ryan and Justin. Kristin's first role was in the television series General Hospital where she played Lourdes Del Torro and appeared in 15 episodes, she then played Dana alongside Jamie Lynn Spears and Alexa Nikolas. Dana's Gallery Gallery: Dana Cruz﻿﻿ Category:Zoey 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Females